


Loved Him Back.

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Banter, Communication, Crude jokes, Cuddling, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First time dating a man, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Love, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff, Rooftop Fic, Scared Peter Parker, Short, Wade Wilson Wants Spidey So Bad It Unnerves Him, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, based on teamup comics, lots of that good tongue action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First kiss.Peter Parker is extremely nervous, and Wade cannot believe his eyes.Here is a bite-sized fic to prove that emotions are, as usual, the sexiest part of Spideypool.





	Loved Him Back.

❤

Masked rolled up to hide his eyes, Peter bent his elbows and held onto the side’s of Wade’s face, stretching up to reach him.

Wade didn’t react for a second. He stared back, eyes wide, as Spiderman leaned in and kissed him.

The boy’s curved, small body pressed to the front of his chest. He was all sweetness and pheromone, not delicate (because Spidey had the full opportunity to slide his hands down and break the older's neck, and Wade knew that this male was dangerous)- but if delicate was not the word, then vulnerable would do.

His lips sat there uselessly, stunned as the rest of him, until the shock wore off and his hunger barreled over him.

“Spideyboy,” he breathed lowly, slinging his arms around Peter’s back. He pulled the spider tight, embracing him firmly, and then opened his mouth, pressing his tongue inside the smaller’s mouth.

Peter made a soft whining noise, one of want and surprise, and pulled on the back of Wade’s head to lower him. He had to stand on the very tips of his feet to make contact, and even from there, it wasn’t enough.

Wade gave an acceding caress down the side of Peter’s head, then knelt down to the younger’s height, snaking his arms around the man's hips. They made out in a heated rush until Wade clicked and pulled back, planting both palms on the exposed cheeks of Peter’s face.

“Is this real?” he asked, curling his fingers over his forehead and pulling the mask back to expose his eyes.

Studying the hopeful, hesitant expression on Wade’s face, Peter released a shaky breath. He nodded.

A strangled sound wrested out his throat. Wade needed this. He could not believe this was real, and he could not contain his reverence. He needed this.

“Tell me what you want," he insisted, throat dry. "Tell me what I can give you, Webs.”

Because really, he could think of nothing that would meet the caliber of that moment, only seven minutes ago, when Spiderman swung down beside him. When Webs approached him, and was suddenly all-too close, and then reached up to kiss him. Flashbulb. Complete mind twister. Wade would remember it for a long, long time.

“Patience,” Peter said, and Wade realized that the younger was shaking.

Wade had moved on from blue balls to actually needing dick-amputation as a result of the hypothermia Peter had put him through. In short, he had all the patience in the world.

“I don’t tolerate a pussy afraid of a slow burn,” he said with a crooked grin, touching a gloved finger to the side of Spidey’s face.

Peter’s expression curled into a pained sort of gratitude. Wade was always going on and on about how hot he was, whether it was the fit of his suit, or the way he went into concentration-kill mode when he was pissed off, or the quick quips he threw back. Wade never stopped to consider if he had the experience and skill to follow through on whatever form of attractiveness he saw in him. Peter felt that disappointment would be something Wade would quickly learn.

“Come sit,” Wade offered, when Spiderman just stood there swimming in his thoughts.

Standing back up to full height, he took Peter’s hands and led him backwards until they reached the bench by the penthouse entrance.

“Sit with me,” he said, smiling, pulling the male down beside him. “I like this time of day. Bitches think the sunset only looks good on a beach, but look at that.” He jabbed a burgundy finger out at the skyline. “Look at how it fuckin’ gleams off the buildings and shit. _That’s_ dope.”

Peter swallowed, then looked back at Wade.

The male’s eyes suddenly shot down at him. “Lookit how it gleams off you, baby boy,” he said breathily, grinning. “Wish you could look at that.”

Spidey regarded him skeptically, but his expression was barreled over by Wade pulling him close, slotting their lips together again. The older’s tongue filled his mouth, warm and sweet, and he whined again as he curled his own around it, entering the hot, wet inner chamber of Deadpool’s mouth.

“Spidey,” Wade murmured, turning to the side and pulling the smaller onto his lap. Webs’ whole body was shaking slightly, trembling in Wade’s arms. “Am I that scary?”

“I forget everything about sex,” Peter exclaimed before he could stop himself. “I haven’t been with anyone in… and I’ve never even been with a man before. I’m scared I won’t be right. I’m scared it will hurt. And you’re so…”

Wade laughed, but it sounded sympathetic and loving, not sardonic.

“Webs," he said candidly. "I’m an old man who looks like he went through the meatgrinder. I haven’t been getting a lot of action these past few decades.”

“Yes you have,” Peter frowned.

“Okay, I _have_. But I’m obviously extremely fucked up about it. None of it has been the same. None of it has hit the right spot. Until I met you.”

Peter worried his lower lip between his teeth, but he seemed to accept the words. “Okay.”

“I mean it. You’re special.”

A tense laugh escaped Peter, and he felt immediately lighter afterwards. “Special.”

“Yes, special. Like, you need a special bus and a special class special.”

“That doesn’t mean what you wish it meant.”

“Here’s a hard hint: I’m always the bus driver, and you’ll never guess how well I drive a stick shift.”

Peter laughed. “I’ve lost track of both where this is going _and_ how fucked up this analogy is.”

“I haven’t,” Wade grinned, grabbing a handful of Peter’s mask and pulling him closer. “I’m gonna fuck _you_ up, kid.”

“Wade."

“Sorry. I’m gonna… respect you while also sucking your dick whenever you voice complete consent?”

“Sure, Wade.”

“Love you, Spidey,” he said in a slightly-squeaking voice. “Love you, love you, love you.”

Peter swung his leg back over and sat down properly in Wade’s lap, pressing their mouths together. Their arms wound back around each other. He was still nervous, but he wasn't shaking like a leaf anymore.

Loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> are you surprised that this wasn't a deeply dynamically-complex 7-15k spideypool for once? 😜 I sure am.  
> as always. love them fiercely.


End file.
